JEMBATAN BUNTUNG NARUTO
by Kolor Pink Uchiha
Summary: Terispirasi dengan cerita rakyat indonesia untuk narusasu #narusasuday2016 #myth


JEMBATAN BUNTUNG NARUTO

NARUTO punya MK tapi dia suami saya ^^

#narusasu day 2016 #myth

Terispirasi sama cerita rakyak indonesia... walau aku gx yakin apa ini termasuk dalam tema

,

,

,

Dahulu kala ada seorang raja yang begitu berkuasa di Konoha, dia menguasai hampir setengah dari kepulauan negara api, dibawah pimpinannya rakyat hidup makmur, sejahtera adil dan bijaksana.

Tetapi di seberang kerajaannya ada sebuah desa yang mengalami masa krisis dan di kuasai oleh raja culas berhati kejam. Kerajaan di pisahkan oleh dua danau yang begitu luas dan tidak seorang pun sanggup membuat jembatan keduanya, sehingga raja Konoha tidak bisa membantu rakyat disana.

Namun ditengah puncak kejayaan dan masa keemasannya ada satu kekurangan yang ia punya, ia tidak memiliki pewaris. Hal itu membuat dirinya menjadi gelisah, rakyat juga khawatir dan selalu berdoa agar raja mereka mempuyai pewaris yang wataknya sama dengan raja.

Tapi biarpun bertahun-tahun ia menunggu, biarpun ia menikahi banyak perawan yang ada di Konoha tidak satupun dari mereka yang memberikannya seorang anak. Hingga ia putus asa.

"Yang Mulia Raja, maaf atas kelancangan hamba. Saya melihat beberapa hari ini yang mulia bermuram durja, adakah yang tidak berkenan di hati anda, yang mulia?" sang pengawal kepercayaan raja akhirnya tidak tahan melihat kesedihan di wajah rajanya.

"Kesatriaku, Kakashi-san kau tahu kesedihan yang menimpaku selama ini, istriku banyak dan selirpun tidak terhitung jumlahnya, tapi tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang akan memberiku pewaris. Apakah ini kutukan dewa untukku."

Sang kesatria menjadi berduka melihat keputusasaan sang raja. "Yang mulia negara ini diberi berkah karena anda, mana mungkin dewa mengutuk raja sebaik anda. Bersabarlah, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berburu agar yang mulia senang hatinya."

Akhirnya ide itu diterima oleh sang raja, berburu sudah menjadi tradisi di kerajaan Konoha turun-temurun. Dulu berburu di jadikan ajang menjadi hebat, tapi sekarang berburu hanya sebatas kesenangan dalam kerajaaan.

Namun berburu juga bukan langkah baik, ini hari sialnya. Hari semakin petang namun tidak ada seekorpun binatang buruan yang ia temui, hal itu membuat ia semakin muram. Raja semakin susah hati membuat pengawal setianya menjadi cemas.

Saat hendak pulang tiba-tiba seekor babi melintas di depan sang raja, sang penguasa Konoha itu gembira hatinya dengan cepat-cepat ia menyuruh pengawalnya menyiapkan busur beserta anak panah, saat anak panah sudah ia arahkan ke tubuh babi, ia melihat babi itu begitu kepayahan dengan darah di kakinya. Sang raja pun menjadi kasihan dan melepaskan babi malang itu.

Sang babi yang sedang berjuang dengan kematian merasakan haus yang yang sangat menyiksa tenggorokannya, saat melihat setetes air di daun cepat-cepat ia ingin meminumnya. Namun, itu bukanlah air melainkan air seni sang raja.

Setelah meminum air itu, babi betina itu pun pingsan, sang raja yang tertarik karena rupa babi begitu elok membawa pulang untuk dipelihara. Ia memberi nama babinya dengan Mikoto.

Dengan keajaiban Mikoto hamil dan melahirkan bayi laki-laki, raja gembira tapi merasa malu karena anak laki-lakinya lahir dari seekor hewan.

Demi menutup rasa malunya, babi Mikoto di bunuh dan ia menciptakan cerita bohong tentang kelahiran putranya yang penuh ke ajaiban. Putranya adalah anugerah yang diberi langsung oleh dewa.

Namanya penuh berkah dan dijunjung setinggi-tingginya. Sasuke sang Dewa Amaterasu.

Sasuke hidup penuh cinta kasih, di manja berlebihan oleh raja, rakyat dan seluruh penghuni kerajaan. Membuat sifatnya arogan dan angkuh, ia memandang rendah orang-orang miskin.

Sifatnya yang begitu membuat beberapa dayang sakit hatinya karena perlakuan pangeran Sasuke. Beberapa diantara mereka mengutuk namanya atas nama dewa.

Pada suatu hari saat sedang berlajar di alun-alun istana, pensil emasnya jatuh ke tanah tapi ia begitu malas untuk mengambil sendiri, ia juga malas memanggil pelayannya yang sedang jauh darinya, maka ia berguman sendiri.

"Siapapun yang mengambil pensilku dan mengembalikan padaku aku bersumpah akan menikahinya."

Namun ternyata waktu berkehendak lain, seekor musang bewarna merah turun dan mengambil pena emas itu dan mengembalikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke begitu terkejut ketika melihat seekor musang kotor yang telah mengambil penanya, ia jadi menyesal dengan sumpahnya. Ia memukul musang itu dengan kayu hingga berdarah.

"Pergi kau musang jelek!" sang musang yang berdarah melihat dengan sorot mata tajam pada Sasuke sebelum ia berlari keluar dari alun-alun istana.

.

Malam itu Sasuke merasakan perasaan tidak enak, setelah makan malam dengan raja dan kembali ke kamarnya, wajah musang kotor dan sumpahnya selalu terbayang. Ia was-was dan cemas hingga tidak bisa tidur.

Malam semakin larut, Sasuke merasakan dingin menusuk ke dalam tulang. Angin juga tidak bersahabat berkali-kali bergemuruh, rasanya angin ingin menunjukkan keperkasaannya. Tiba-tiba angin menerjang jendela kamar Sasuke membuat ia kaget.

Sang pangeran berdiri hendak memanggil pelayannya, tapi belum sempat ia melakukan apa-apa seekor musang raksasa tiba-tiba masuk lewat jendela dan menerjang Sasuke.

Pangeran ketakutan tapi musang itu bersikap buas ia mengoyak baju sang pria. Pangeran muda itu ingin teriak tapi sorot mata kejam musang itu membuat mulutnya bungkam, semakin ia perhatikan semakin ia tahu kalau musang yang sedang menindihnya adalah musang yang kemarin yang dipukulnya.

PANGERAN SASUKE! INGATLAH AKAN SUMPAHMU! MULAI HARI INI AKU ADALAH SUAMIMU! KAU ADALAH MILIK KURAMA!

Ketakutan menyelimuti hati Sasuke saat mendengar suara musang yang ajaib ini, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat musang ini menyentuhnya, memasuki tubuhnya dan mencemari seluruh harga dirinya.

Setelah kejadian itu hatinya pilu karena sudah bersuamikan seekor binatang, tapi Kurama tidak meninggalkannya dan ia mulai menerima keadaannya sendiri.

Namun ternyata dewa berkehendak lain, Sasuke yang menikahi Kurama akhirnya mengandung, kenyataan itu membuat Sasuke terpukul. Ia merasa telah menghianati kerajaan dengan memberi aib, karena hal itu ia pergi meninggalkan kerajaan.

"Ayah maafkan aku, aku anak yang akan membuatmu malu, ayo Kurama kita pergi." Musang itu mengerti lalu mengikuti Sasuke yang diam-diam pergi dari istana.

Tanpa di ketahui siapapun Sasuke pergi kedalam hutan yang tidak pernah di kunjungi oleh manusia lainnya. Dengan Kurama, Sasuke membangun sebuah rumah kecil.

"Kurama suamiku, marilah kita berburu untuk kebutuhan kita," ucap Sasuke mengambil busurnya, seperti biasa Kurama mengangguk saja, sejak setelah kejadian itu Kurama memang tidak bisa bicara. Kurama hilang kemampuannya karena menikahi manusia. Itulah perjanjiannya dengan dewa.

Hari berganti hari waktu berganti waktu, Sasuke akhirnya melahirkan seorang putra, Kurama mengendus-endus menunjukkan kesenangan akan kelahiran darah dagingnya. Sasuke memberi nama putranya Naruto.

Naruto anak yang gembira dan tangkas, ia berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan di kanan kirinya karena keturunan dari Kurama. Kulitnya hitam ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pandai berburu, namun yang ia tidak tahu kalau musang yang di pelihara adalah ayah kandungnya.

Namun karena lahir dari keturunan mahkluk ajaib, Naruto di anugerahi kekuatan yang besar di dalam dirinya, ia bisa bergerak dengan cepat seperti angin dan bisa menguasai mahluk ajaib, karena itu ia sangat pandai berburu. Ia tidak pernah gagal saat menangkap buruannya.

Berburu juga jarang dilakukan lagi oleh Sasuke, ia lebih mengandalkan anak dan suaminya. Pada suatu hari Sasuke jatuh sakit parah dan hanya dengan hati babi ia baru bisa sembuh, ia menemui anaknya dan mengutarakan keinginannya

"Naruto, hari ini papa ingin sekali makan hati babi." Naruto tahu kalau hati babilah yang bisa menyelamatkan papanya, ia bertekat untuk menolong papanya.

"Yosss! Papa serahkan pada Naruto! Dattebaiyo! Ayo Kurama kita berburu babi hari ini."

Namun ternyata hari ini Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapatkan buruan, entah kenapa setiap kali ada babi ia gagal mendapatkannya. Hari semakin sore dan tidak ada seekor babipun yang Naruto dapatkan, tubuhnya dan Kurama juga merasakan keletihan yang sangat.

Kurama mengigit celana Naruto untuk pulang, tapi Naruto tidak ingin menyerah ia ingin menolong ibunya. Naruto melihat Kurama seksama, kalau ia tidak bisa mendapatkan hati babi bagaimana dengan hati Kurama? Ia yakin hati Kurama lebih mujarab dari hati babi.

Maka dengan segera Naruto membunuh Kurama dan mengambil hatinya, ia kemudian pulang dan menyerahkan pada papanya. Sasuke segera memasak hati itu dengan gulai yang enak.

Ternyata setelah memakan hati itu berangsur-angsur penyakit Sasuke sembuh membuat Naruto gembira hatinya, setelah kembali sehat akhirnya Sasuke menyadari kalau Kurama tidak berada di antara mereka.

"Naruto, dimanakah Kurama?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan di seluruh rumahnya, Naruto kelabakan dengan jujur ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Hati yang kau makan itulah hati Kurama papa!" jelas Naruto membuat Sasuke murka ia bersumpah dan menyengel kekuatan Naruto di perutnya.

"Anak durhaka! Kau telah membunuh ayahmu sendiri!" Naruto Syok ia melihat papanya tidak percaya.

"Pergi kau! Mulai hari ini kau bukan anakku dan aku mengusirmu!"

Naruto yang masih kaget akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ibunya dengan perasaan sedih.

...

Naruto tumbuh menjadi laki-laki perkasa, ia berkelana dari satu tempat ketempat lain mencari kekuatan.

Disuatu waktu seorang sannin dari barat yang sering bertapa di gua myobo, mengetahui kekuatan tersembunyi Naruto yang tersegel di perutnya, iapun mengangkat Naruto sebagai muridnya.

"Naruto, kau punya kekuatan yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuhmu! Berlatihlah hingga segelmu terlepas."

"Yoss! Sannin mesum percayalah pada muridmu yang kece ini!" seru Naruto semangat, ia memang bersemangat setiap belajar hal baru apalagi menyangkut kekuatan fisik.

"Aku gurumu sopan sedikit!"omel gurunya dengan melotot, Naruto tertawa. "Iya, iya sennin mesum-san!"

"Matilah kau!"

"HAHAHAHA."

Naruto berlatih dengan yakin, namun segelnya terlalu kuat, ia hanya bisa melepas sedikit segel itu. Gurunya membuka segel gaib dengan penghuni gua myobo dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto bisa menggusai mahluk gaib penghuni gua myobo. Para bangsa katak.

Bertahun-tahun Naruto berlatih, mempelajari segel-segel. Namun perkembangan segelnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia tetap tidak bisa melepas segelnya sampai utuh. Gurunya akhirnya menyerah dan menyuruh Naruto untuk berkelana guna mencari guru yang lebih hebat lagi.

"Pergilah kau muridku, carilah guru yang lebih hebat guna melepas segel di perutmu." Naruto mengangguk pada pesan terakhir dari gurunya.

Namun biarpun berkelana kesana-kemari dan menjumpai guru-guru tersohor dan hebat, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melepas segelnya. Tapi dari itu semua ada keuntungan yang ia dapatkan dari hasil berkelana karena kekuatan fisiknya bertambah, ia menjadi kuat dari yang terkuat. Bahkan melampui gurunya sendiri.

Karena bertahun-tahun berkelana keseluruh dunia, Naruto lupa pada papanya dan didaerah mana ia dilahirkan.

...

Hari ini matahari begitu perkasa, ia menyengat dengan bringgas rasanya tanah mau meleleh karenanya.

Naruto juga merasakannya di kulit hitam dan kekarnya, ia rasa kulitnya akan semakin kelam kalau ia tidak berteduh dan mandi di sebuah danau yang ia temui di depan saat ia melintas.

Air dingin langsung memeluk tubuhnya menghantar rasa nyaman, ia menghirup nafas-dan membuangnya dengan angkuh, sungguh danau yang berkah.

Air didanau ini rasanya menyegarkan dan punya kuasa ajaib karena tubuhnya langsung bugar padahal tadi ia merasakan panas, letih dan tidak ada tenaga. Karena begitu nyaman ia memasukkan seluruh tubuh bahkan kepalanya.

Saat ia kembali kepermukaan ia terkejut dengan sesosok tubuh indah di depannya. "Kau siapa! Kenapa berada di danauku?" suara berat pria itu terasa merdu di telinganya.

Seumur hidupnya, kemanapun ia singgah tidak pernah ia temui pria seindah ini, kulitnya putih, kencang dan bersinar dan saat matahari menerpanya ia jadi kemerah-merahan. Hidungnya mancung pahatan tuhan yang sempurna.

Tubuhnya ibarat mahkluk kayangan yang tidak ada cela, ketika Naruto perhatikan barulah ia sadar kalau pria di depannya telanjang.

Didalam air yang jernih Naruto bisa mengintip keseluruhan dari kesempurnaan tubuh itu, oh adakah di depannya ini bukan manusia? Tetapi bidadara yang tampan rupawan.

"Apa kau tuli atau bodoh hingga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Laki-laki." Atau iblis yang menyamar sebagai malaikat. Apapun itu Naruto sudah jatuh hati pada makluk seindah itu.

"Aku hanya pengelana duhai mahkluk rupawan," Naruto mendekat ingin lebih jelas melihat keindahan didepannya, dan ia tiada salah tetang firasat kalau pria ini mahkluk kayangan, karena begitu tampannya saat Naruto melihat lebih dekat.

"Duhai laki-laki yang tuhan menciptakanmu sambil tersenyum hingga elok rupamu, boleh aku tahu namamu?" laki-laki putih itu memandang datar pada manusia antra berantah di depannya.

"Ternyata tak hanya bodoh! Kau juga idiot. Namaku Sasuke tuan dobe." Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang hilang sejak ia diusir papanya.

"Nama yang indah sesuai dengan rupamu yang mempesona."

Pertemua pertama itu berlanjut pada pertemuan lagi dan lagi, memang bukan tanpa sengaja tapi Naruto yang begitu gigih ingin bersama Sasuke, pada akhirnya gayungnya bersambut Sasuke menerima cintanya.

Awalnya Sasuke jatuh hati saat Naruto yang begitu gagah perkasa menolongnya berburu babi kemudian menolongnya dari serangan mahkluk gaib. Ya, semenjak si Kurama mati Sasuke jadi bahan rebutan mahkluk gaib yang ada di hutan itu.

Untungnya Sasuke memakan hati Kurama jadi selama bertahun-tahun ini ia dapat bertahan karena hebatnya khasiat hati Kurama, tapi akhir-akhir ini khasiat hati Kurama memudar hingga Sasuke jadi kerepotan.

...

"Uh kau begitu seksi malam ini, Sasuke," ujar Naruto sambil mengelus bokong Sasuke yang seksi, sedangkan yang puji hanya tersenyum lembut puas bisa membuat kekasihnya hanya tergila-gila padanya.

Mereka memang sudah memadu kasih selama sebulan ini, dan melakukan hal-hal intim walau bukan menjurus pada hubungan seksual, tapi malam ini Sasuke berjanji pada kekasih pirangnya untuk menyerahkan tubuhnya dan memuaskan Naruto yang disambut penuh bahagia oleh pria tan itu.

Baju Naruto terbuka lepas, Sasuke mengelus dada bidang itu dan menciumnya lembut mulai dari dada kemudian otot-otot yang menonjol begitu angkuh memanjakan mata dan napsunya. Mulutnya terus turun tanpa meninggalkan seincipun kulit Naruto kecuali sudah ia tandai dengan giginya.

Pada saat tiba dibagian pusar, mata Sasuke terbelalak! Segel yang sebagian terhapus! ia masih ingat segel itu, tentu saja ia ingat karena dialah yang telah menyegelnya.

Naruto yang kehilangan kecupan basah Sasuke, melirik laki-laki yang melihat tanpa berkedip pada tubuhnya.

"Kau bahkan belum melihat seluruhnya, tapi kau sudah kager begitu hehehe... bagaimana kalau kau melihat keperkasaanku, sayang." Naruto mencoba mengelus pipi putih Sasukenya, tapi Sasuke cepat-cepat menghindar dan memakai kembali bajunya membuat Naruto heran.

"Apa nama aslimu adalah Naruto?" pria pirang itu terkekeh, "Kita sudah berhubungan selama sebulan dan kau baru tanya namaku." Naruto kemudian mengangguk, "Namaku memang Naruto, sayangku," katanya sambil menarik lengan indah Sasukenya.

Sasuke menarik paksa tangannya, matanya memancarkan ketidakpercayaan. "Apa segel di perutmu itu adalah papamu yang buat?" Naruto jelas kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Kenapa bisa kau tau masa laluku, Sasuke? Padahal aku tidak cerita pada siapapun termasuk guruku."

Sasuke mencengkeram dadanya, ngilu. "Aku tahu...karena" Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya dan berkata dengan tegas.

"Kita tidak bisa berhubungan lagi! Aku adalah lelaki yang telah melahirkanmu Naruto." Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan geli.

"Kekonyolan apa itu? Bagaimana bisa kau melahirkanku, sedangkan kau laki-laki."

Sasuke marah karena Naruto tidak percaya. "Aku bisa, buktinya kau telah lahir kedunia ini, dan Kurama yang telah kau bunuh dulu adalah ayahmu!"

Naruto berdiri dan memegang bahu Sasuke, "Jangan mencari alasan karena kau tidak ingin bersamaku Sasuke!"murkanya membuat Sasuke meringis karena Naruto mencengkeram bahunya kuat.

"Ini bukan alasan!"

"Bukan alasan?! Kalau kau ayahku seharusnya rambutmu memutih dan wajahmu keriput sekarang! Lalu kenapa kau terlihat bahkan lebih muda dariku?" ucap Naruto berapi-api ia bahkan tidak percaya semua perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Karena aku memakan hati Kurama, tubuhku tidak bisa tua." Bela Sasuke.

"Pembohong! Kau hanya mencari jalan agar aku menjauh darimu! Sekali-kali tidak! Aku akan tetap menikahimu sekalipun kau tidak mau."

...

Perkataan Naruto ternyata bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka, ia benar-benar berniat menikahinya membuat Sasuke khawatir, biarpun memikirkan ide yang jenius tapi ia tidak bisa mengalahkan Naruto yang kuat. Karena itu sang raven mengajukan syarat pada Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin menikah denganku satukanlah dua danau yang terpisah dan buatkan sebuah jembatan raksasa di keduanya hingga rakyat Konoha bisa menyebrang ke sebelahnya."

"Akan kulakukan semua untukmu Sasuke! Itu janjiku." Ucapnya dengan keyakinan yang jelas dimatanya, dan Sasuke yakin Naruto akan sanggup melakukannya, maka ia menambah syarat untuknya. "Tapi ingat lakukan semua itu dalam semalam saja, kalau sampai lewat urungkanlah niat menikahiku, aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria pembual."

"Lihat dan saksikan saja, sayang. Karena setelah malam ini kau hanya akan berbaring telanjang di ranjangku."ujarnya dengan kekehan jahil sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Tentu saja permintaan itu hanya butiran debu bagi Naruto, karena dengan bantuan para katak di gua myobo ia yakin bisa menyelesaikan permintaan Sasuke.

Malam itu Naruto dengan bantuan para katak menggali tanah berusaha menyatukan dua danau yang terpisah, dengan kesaktiannya dan para katak tentunya dua danau yang terpisah akhirnya menyatu.

Malam semakin larut dan pagi akan segera menjelang... demikian juga jembatan yang hampir selesai, bulan masih setia menemani Naruto yang berpeluh dengan keringat, namun ia bersemangat setiap kali melihat wajah rupawan Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli kekuatannya terkuras atau habis sekalian yang penting baginya adalah Sasuke yang ia cintai.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang menyaksikan semuanya merasa gelisah ia tidak pernah menduga Naruto melakukan kecurangan dengan meminta bantuan makhluk gaib. Setiapkali tampahan batu terdengar setiap kali itu pula jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Ia tidak mungkin menikahi anaknya sendiri dewa bisa mengutuknya, maka saat ia ingat sesuatu ia bergegas masuk ke hutan yang paling dalam, dulu ia ingat pernah bertemu dengan para bangsa ular penghuni makluk gaib hutan terlarang.

"Hohoho apa gerangan malam ini sampai pria rupawan ini singgah di tempatku?" mahluk setengah ular itu menyeringai padanya.

"Kau dulu menawarkanku untuk jadi ratu untuk bangsamu? Apa tawaran itu masih berlaku?" tanya Sasuke terburu-buru, makhluk setengah ular itu berdesis sambil mengeluarkan lidah ularnya yang bercabang.

Dari dulu ia sudah tertarik pada pada pria ini apa lagi karena ia tahu Sasuke memakan hati Kurama, makluk gaib yang paling kuat diseluruh bangsa makhluk gaib dah bahkan yang bisa menguasai seluruh bangsa para makhluk gaib.

"Tawaranku tidak pernah basi, tampan."

"Maka aku akan jadi milik bangsamu, tapi setelah kau menolongku."

Dan setelah itu para ular menyerang para katak yang sedang membantu Naruto, para katak lari kucar-kacir ketika melihat ular yang berusaha menangkap mereka.

Naruto berteriak-teriak memanggil mereka!

"SELESAIKAN INI UNTUKKU!" tapi para katak itu lebih takut pada ular, hingga mereka tidak tunduk pada perintah Naruto membuat pria itu murka.

Ufuk muncul di disebelah timur, ayam berkokok dan jembatan yang sebentar lagi selesai menjadi saksi saat Sasuke mendekati Naruto dengan senyum kemenangan walau ada sesak disana.

"Lupakanlah perasaanmu pada ku, orang yang telah melahirkanmu!" Naruto murka dan dengan kalap menghancurkan jembatan hingga buntung, lalu mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke sadar ia kembali pada bangsa ular dan menghilang untuk selamanya. Naruto kecewa dan patah hati ia bersumpah pada dewa akan menjadi penjaga jembatan buntung selamanya.

Disisa umurnya ia membuat patung Sasuke dan dirinya di danau besar itu diatasnya ada jembatan buntung yang besar. Ia kemudian berubah menjadi dewa penjaga jembatan itu selamanya.

Dan pada waktu-kewaktu jembatan buntung itu dikenal dengan nama jembatan buntung Naruto.

Tamad!

 **Hahaha tahukan cerita lagenda apa itu? Sudah kumodifikasi sana-sini dan taraaaaaa! Jadilah ini entah ini masuk dalam tema wkwkwkw.**

 **Tapi dari semua, kok peran Mikoto yang paling menyedihkan T_T maafkan saya bibi Mikoto huhuhu.**

 **Omake**

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian**

Dua orang pria berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, kemudian mereka belok dan menuju jalan raksasa dengan lalu lalang kenderaan. Beserta ninja-ninja kecil yang berlatih ninjutsu dengan alat modern.

Lalu seorang pria dengan jubah besar dengan pedang di pinggangnya berhenti di depan sebuah jembatan, ia mengernyit melihat nama jembatan itu. "Mencari ke tujuh pedang ternyata tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan, aku mengikutimu kemanapun dan kembali ke desa ini tempat Zabuza dimakamkan, eh Sasuke apa kau mengunjungi Karin akhir-akhir ini?" dan Pria satu lagi di belakang berhenti bicara ia ikut heran juga saat melihat nama jembatan itu,ia berkacak pinggan dan terkekeh.

"Sejak kapan jembatan ini berubah nama jadi jembatan buntung Naruto, Sasuke? Bukannya dulunya jembatan besar Naruto." Pria yang ditanya tidak menyahut di bibirnya tersungging senyum lembut yang sudah beberapa tahun selalu hadir di bibir itu, pikirannya melayang-layang pada memori usang.

Kemudian ia sedikit terganggu ketika temanya yang bergigi runcing mirip hiu itu berceloteh lagi.

"WOW hebat! sekarang Naruto jadi dewa dan dipuja, bahkan disini ada prasasti sejarahnya yang mengatakan kalau Naruto jatuh cinta pada ibunya sendiri dan jembatan buntung ini adalah saksi cintanya. Tapi sejak kapan jembatan ini jadi buntung?" lelaki dengan gigi runcing itu melihat Sasuke berharap lelaki itu memberinya jawaban.

"Hn, mungkin ketika perang ninja ke-3." Sahutnya tanpa menoleh. Lelaki yang bernama Suigetsu itu mengelus dagunya. "Jembatan ini sudah tidak digunakan lagi, tapi tidak diruntuhkan mungkin karena nama besarnya."

Sasuke tidak peduli, "Ayo cepat pergi."

"Eh Tunggu Sasuke ada yang aneh dengan cerita konyol ini, kenapa malah nama ibu Naruto seperti namamu?" Suigetsu terkekeh membuat Sasuke jadi ikut membaca cerita itu, ia mendengus jijik lalu segera melangkah, cerita yang mengada-ada.

"Eh tunggu Sasu biarkan aku yang perbaiki tulisan ini! Berikan pedangmu!" Sasuke melihat temannya dengan tampang datar kemudian memberikan pedangnya, "Jangan sampai lecet." Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh temannya. Dan cerita itu berubah menjadi lebih aneh lagi hingga orang-orang mulai menciptakan cerita cerita penuh kejaiban pada anak-anaknya.

...

 **Generasi bertahun lamanya**.

"Ayah apakah dewa Naruto itu dewa yang sangat hebat ia bahkan lahir dari dewa lelaki juga? Ayah apa lelaki juga bisa punya anak?"

"Hus anakku jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Dewa ada makluk hebat ia bisa melakukan apapun, berhenti bertanya yang macam-macam nanti dewa mengutukmu. Berdoa lah pada dewa naruto untuk kselamatanmu, dia adalah dewa penunggu jembatan ini" Anak kecil itu mengangguk dengan patuh, ayahnya segera mengajak anaknya untuk meninggalkan jembatan itu.

Dibawah jembatan yang buntung ada sebuah patung lelaki besar yang berambut pendek dengan goresan tiga di pipinya jarinya berbentuk segel, dan dibelah danau itu ada juga patung lelaki rupawan dengan rambut menyuntai dan tangannya juga membentuk segel.

end

Hohoho dan pada akhirnya nama pembuat sebenarnya hilang wkwkwkwkw #dihajarKakekIzuma


End file.
